The Baby of The Family
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: This is what happens when two wolves from one of your favorite movies decide to say hi. Oh yeah, seems that I can't wait to be paralyzed neck down and then tossed through a magic portal. Director of the movies: Oh, good. That was my idea. Me: Get out of here, your not in this story. Anyways, here's where I am in the movie series, Alpha and Omega. Enjoy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**{Previously in the real world: _Me:_**_ **Wait a second, I didn't type that.**_

_**Male voices: No, we did.**_

_**Me: (I turn around.) What the?! Tony?! Winston?! What are you two doing out of the story?! And you look a bit different.**_

_**Winston: We needed to pick up something before we headed back to our dens again.**_

_**Me: Well, what is it, do you want some ham? Steak? Maybe some deer jerky? I'll get you some from the kitchen.  
**_

_**Tony: Did we say something, we meant someone.**_

_**Me: Um, and who are you looking for?**_

_**Winston: Isn't it obvious, it's you.**_

_**Me: Me? But why?  
**_

_**Tony: We have our reasons. Grab Him!**_

_**(Winston grabs me by the neck, temporarily paralyzing me, neck down. He then taps his paw and I see something like a portal open up.)**_

_**Me: Wait, what are you doing? Wait, no, no, Aah hoo hoo hoo hooey! (I get thrown and sucked through the portal, blacking out from dizziness.)**_

_**Winston: After you Tony.**_

_**Tony: He'll be in for a surprise when he wakes up. (Jumps through the portal.)**_

_**Winston: Indeed he will. (Jumps through himself.)}**_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**My Arrival**

_'Oh, my head. I feel like a log fell on me. Wait, why can't I see anything? Where am I? It feels like... like I am outdoors. Smells like it too. But, I can't get up. It's like all my strength to walk on my paws is gone... ! ... wait, did I just say paws?' _I think to myself.

I felt my arm, but the odd thing was in that my hand felt like a paw, and as if my hair had grown long in other places other then the top of my head. I then felt my face and I was in for a shock. My nose mouth and chin all felt more extended outward. That's when it hit me. '_Paws, hair, no, fur, and longer nose and mouth. I'm a wolf. But, how? I then thought back to before I passed out. Two wolves, but I couldn't remember their names, I was taken from somewhere and then nothing. But where is this somewhere I was taken from? And where am I now? Also, why can't I see. No. Wait, I must be a pup. No a baby pup. That's why I can't see.'_

The thought of this made me scream. Well actually yelp. _'Great, now what am I supposed to do? I am a pup and I can't hunt and, those other creatures are out here. For some reason, I can't remember what anything is except wolves. I guess I should yell for help,' _I thought once more.

I try to say help, but all that kept coming out of my mouth were little yips gibberish. Well, better then not being able to do anything at all. I kept yipping, hoping another wolf would hear me. I then hear footsteps. They were getting closer and the scent of whatever it was was getting stronger. The sound scared me, and, not being able to see what it was or where I was, I did the only other thing I could do besides yelping, yipping and making giberish. I whimpered. The footsteps were now so close, it was as if they were right on top of me. I then hear a voice. "Oh, you poor little one. How could you be left alone like this?" the voice said.

The voice sounded soothing, warm, and somewhat familiar. I was still scare thinking I was gonna get hurt. Then I felt I giant muzzle start to gently brush against my cheek. "Shh, it's okay. I am not gonna hurt you little one. You're safe," the voice said.

The words were so comforting and the giant muzzle brushing my cheek was so gentle, I didn't feel afraid, even the scent felt welcoming. It was like some sort of force that was protecting me that I couldn't explain. I wish I could remember all that had happened before this, but then again, maybe not. I started to think that this was another wolf that came for me. "Now, we need to get you to my family's nice, warm cave. You feel cold, and you're way too cute to be left here while a blizzards about to come in," said the soft voice.

I was wondering somewhat of what she was talking about. I could barely remember anything before now. Before I could think any further to gather my senses, I felt as if all feeling in my now tiny body was gone as I was lifted up by what I could only guess was by the figure the voice I heard belonged to. My best guess, and hopefully I was right, it was a grown up wolf. After a while, the feeling in my body returned, but the ground felt different, before it felt all hard. Now it felt soft and warm. "Hmhmhm, you need a bath little one," the kind voice said.

I soon felt something warm and wet brush against my belly. I couldn't help but giggle as it tickled. "Awww, you're such a cute little one, yes you are," said the voice said, and the tickling from the wolf continued. After what the voice called a bath. The tickling ceased and was feeling tired. Even though couldn't open my eyes, I still felt sleep take me over. It didn't last long though.

"Kate! We're home honey," another deep, but friendly sounding voice said.

"Humphrey! Shhh, keep your voice down," the kind voice said in a more tempered tone.

I started to pick up another scent, well, four more, but, one was more, well grown up then the others. I'm guessing it belonged to the deep voice that the kind voice called Humphrey. And he called the kind voice Kate, so that must be her name. They sounded so familiar. _'Darn my memory loss,'_ I thought to myself.

"Mom, who's that? He doesn't smell of our pack" whispered another voice, lower then Kates, but higher then Humphrey's.

"Kate, since when did we decide to have another pup?" Humphrey said quietly.

"Humphrey, this is no time for jokes. I found this pup out in the valley. There was no one there with him. I couldn't just leave him out in the cold like that," Kate said.

"Aw, he's really cute," said a voice higher then Kate's.

"I thought you said I was the cute one," said a voice similar to the one who's voice was deeper then Kates, but higher then Humphrey's. It may have been a tad higher.

_'Who are they?'_ I asked myself. I wasn't liking all the arguing. It was all getting a little scary.

"That'll be enough of that young ones, your scaring the baby," Kate said.

That settled it, I am a baby pup. "So, what are you planning to do with him Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, I was planning to keep him," Kate said.

"Are you serious Kate, I mean, what will mom and pop say about this?" Humphrey asked.

"They'll understand, course you know how mom will feel about a mother and father abandoning their pup," Kate said.

"Yeesh, I wouldn't want to be in their paws," Humphrey said.

All of the others giggled. Well "Stinky, Clawdette, Runt, you guys okay with having a baby brother," Humphrey asked.

"Sure, we could always use another Alpha to help sniff things out," Stinky said.

"Hey, there's already three Alpha's in the family, you two and mom. I think we need another Omega in the family to even the score," Runt said.

"I'm with Runt on this one," Humphrey said.

"Well, he still can't beat the next greatest alpha ever at anything," Clawdette said.

I yawned and started to hear everyone daww. "Okay, maybe in being cute, I'll give him that one," Clawdette said.

"Well little one, what do think, you want to have two brothers and a sister, and me as your mommy," Kate said as she nuzzled me again.

I gave a small cheer and a clap with my tiny paws. "What about me? Want to have a big strong daddy?" Humphrey asked.

I made raspberries as I stuck my tongue out, then I turned and hid my face in my new mom's fur. Everyone, including Humphrey laughed. "Even though he's blind even he can tell his new dad's a joking coyote," my new mom said.

"You've been hanging around with the moose again, haven't you," Dad said.

"Maybe a little," Mom said.

"So what are you gonna call him mom?" Clawdette asked.

"Hmm, how about Talcane," Mom suggested.

"Wasn't that your grandpa's name," Dad asked.

"Yeah, and he kind of looks like him and dad, so I thought it was fitting," Mom said.

"I can't argue with mom on that one, he looks more like grandpa then I do," Stinky said.

"Well, Talcane it is then," Humphrey said.

I then hear a loud rumble, and cover my face. It was my own tummy calling. "Oh, sounds like someone hasn't had their lunch. Come get your meal son," Mom said.

I soon caught scent of something sweet, and followed my nose as I crawled out of what figured was mom's paws. "I'll help you out little bro," Runt said.

I felt him grab me for a moment, then I head mom say, "Put him down Runt," Mom said.

Runt did as she said. "He's got to find his meal on his own. You three had to do the same thing at his age," Mom continued.

_'Mom's making me find my meal, is this a test?'_ I think to myself.

"Well, I think this is the part where we head back out of the cave. Come on you three," Dad ordered.

"Aww, can't we stay?" Clawdette pleaded.

"No, we all have to inform your grandparents about the newest member of the family," Dad replied.

"Last one there's a rotten caribou!" Runt said.

I head them all scamper out with dad and soon it was quiet again. "Come on Talcane, you can do it," Mom said to me.

I use my nose and finally find where the sweet scent is coming from. As if something told me to, I started to drink whatever was making the sweet smell, and it tasted great. I gave soft whimper as I drank what mom called a meal. Before I knew it, I was soon to be out cold. Well, out warm, since I felt mom wrap her forepaws around me as I fell asleep. "Sleep tight my little pup," was the last thing I hear as I let dreams take over.

**End of Chapter One for a new story I have. Hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for some readers. Yep, I am the little pup they decided to call Talcane. Seems Those two wolves, whatever their names are again, wanted to give me a taste of wild life, starting from the beginning. I can't even see my new parents or siblings. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me a possitive comment and constructive criticism. I'll make a new chapter when I can. Stay tuned. You all rock. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Grandma Eve and Grandpa Winston Arrive**

_My (Talcane's) point of view_

I slept for a good while dreaming about running around in a forest with some blurred figures. I couldn't tell who or what they were, but they felt friendly. Soon I was awakened and saw blackness once again as I heard voices. "Eve, you are over reacting," said a voice deeper then Dad's, but was very familiar somehow.

"I'm over reacting. Winston, the little pup was left there by itself. We should find the parents, r..." Said another girl voice before mommy said, "Mother, not in front of the pups, especially the baby."

"Oh, sorry dear. And who is this adorable fluffy little one?" Mommy's mommy asked.

"I decided to name him Talcane," Kate said.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, naming him after his great-grandfather," Eve said.

"Is he hurt badly?" asked the deep voice again.

"No dad, just a little dirty. I have to say he's extremely lucky I found him. No more then a moment after I got out of the valley, a herd of carabou were storming through. Had I not found him, he might have gotten hurt or worse," Mommy said to her dad.

This was enough to scare me a bit and I whimpered at the thought of it. "Oh, shh, shh, it's okay Talcane, mommy won't let that happen," Mommy said, as she nuzzled me and calmed me down.

"Hmhm, I've got to admit, he grows on you fast. And I think Grandma Eve and Grandpa Winston are gonna make sure little Talcane stays safe as well," Grandma Eve said.

"Indeed, no grand pup of mine is going to left alone, nor are any pups of our pack or other pups we find alone," Grandpa Winston said.

"I suppose you would want to adopt every pup you find alone Kate," Daddy said.

"Maybe I will, or maybe I'll let another pair have a chance at raising a pup who haven't gotten the chance. But little Talcane is staying with us," Mommy said as she tickled me with her muzzle.

I giggled then sneezed, "Achoo."

"Oh, looks like your son has a bit of the sniffles dear. I'll go fetch the pack healer for my youngest grandson," Grandpa said.

"Thanks dad," Mommy said.

I hear Grandpa walk out of the den and soon heard Grandma soon came to sit down with mom. "May I hold my youngest grand pup?" she asked.

"Of course mom," Mommy said.

I felt my self be moved from the soft paws of my mom to the near equally soft paws of my grandma. "He's so adorable. I wonder why he reminds me so much of your own grand father," Grandma Eve said.

"I have no idea mom. I thought that to, but all the same, his former parents had no right to leave him in such a dangerous spot. I sniffed around to see if their scent was still fresh, but the only scent I could trace was his own. That means they are long gone. My poor little one must have had barely anything to eat. He was so hungry when I fed him," Mommy said.

"Wolves who leave their little ones by themselves like that, especially at his age, are not fit to be called wolves at all. If I ever get my paws on them I'll..." Grandma was cut off once more as Mommy said, "Mom, control your temper while your holding my son please. I'd rather have the healer come for only his sniffles."

Grandma gasped as I sneezed again and said to me, "Oh, so sorry sweetheart. Grandma got carried away."

"Hey mom, did you hear that Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth are gonna be having pups of their own soon?" My sister Clawdette asked.

"And it's about time. Good thing they found a cave before paw though. Grath better take good care of my smart omega," Grandma said.

"Don't worry, if he gets out of line, I'll be sure to put him straight," Mommy said.

"Kate, you've got the baby to look after, I'll deal with him if that happens," Daddy said.

Mom, grandma my siblings and some new voices all started laughing as Dad said this. "The day you teach me a lesson is the day I become a lone wolf," said a new voice like daddy's.

"Hey, come on, it's not like I'd think you'd do such a thing anyways. Good to see you bro," Daddy said.

"Nice to see you too," said dad's brother.

"So, where is this little one I keep hearing about. Where's our new little nephew," asked a girl voice as Grandma let Mommy take me back in her paws.

"He's over here Aunt Lilly," Clawdette said.

I heard Aunt Lilly walk over and her scent was almost like mommy's, but different in some ways, still her voice was as comforting as mommy's and Grandma's, course when Grandma didn't sound mad at something.

"Aww, he such a cute little one, yes you are," Aunt Lilly said, tickling me like mommy did making me giggle without control.

I was liking Aunt Lilly already. "Oh, and where are my manners, I'm your Aunt Lilly and that big Wolf talking to your daddy is your Uncle Garth," she said.

"Oh, better go say hi to my nephew. Don't wanna be a bad uncle," I heard Uncle Garth say.

_Meanwhile outside (normal point of view) _

"Thank you for doing this Aurora," Winston said

"Not a problem Winston. It's my job, I am surprised he was found with no scratches on him, usually most lost pups brought to me are badly hurt when they are found, like little Humphrey when the pack found him," Aurora said.

"I know. To be in such bad shape, I was surprised the part of the pack that used to be Tony's eastern pack hadn't found him before we did. Hutch was very kind to take him under his paw and raise him," Winston said.

"Probably why he won your daughter's heart," Aurora said.

Winston chuckled, "Probably, I would have expected him to win Lilly over at one point, and Kate, well, at the time, I was more strict on what I thought about that. Still, got to give him credit for being a sly one like Kate."

"And their pups are just as sly," Aurora said.

"Yes, I still can't believe they slipped past us when we were getting Runt back," Winston said.

"Well, I would have reacted the same way if my siblings had been captured," Aurora said.

Soon they came to Kate and Humphrey's den, where the newest member of Winston's Grand pups and newest of the pack, was getting a lot of attention.

_Back to my point of view_

I hear paw steps and soon smell Grandpa coming along with another new scent I wasn't familiar with. "Alright everyone, give me a bit of room so I can look at the new little nipper," a new female voice said.

I was smelling a lot of other things, but didn't know what they were. "Okay little one, my name is Aurora, and I am here to help make sure you don't get sick," Aurora said.

I tilt my head wondering what she meant by sick. Everyone was giggling when I did this. "Now, open your mouth dear," Aurora said.

I do as she said and waited, then I heard, "Okay you can close it little Talcane. Well, he has bit of a sore throat. Not very major, so he'll have no problem feeding. Now I am going to have him drink something to prevent him from getting any other illness."

"Okay," Mommy said.

"Open your mouth and swallow dear," Aurora said as something was put near my mouth.

I sniffed it and didn't like the smell and pushed it away. "Hmhm, just like his brothers and sister. Now come on sweety, drink it for mommy," mommy requested.

I did as mommy said and started drinking. Once I had a gulp of it, the taste surprised me, making me gag a bit and cough some out at the end since it wasn't a lot. "There we go, you did good sweety," Mommy told me.

I take a moment to catch my breath as Aurora said to mom, "Eat this flower. The medicine inside will be mix with your milk and the process will be quick. It will help take away your son's illness. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on him."

"Thank you Aurora," Mommy said before eating the flower.

"Oh, judging by his age dear, there's a good chance Talcane should be opening his eyes tomorrow," Aurora said.

"That's wonderful news, thank you," Mommy said.

"You're welcome, have a good night, I'll see all of you at the feast in a bit," Aurora said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and I cuddled up to mommy. "Hmhm, looks like Talcane wants to stay close to his mom," Mommy said.

Of course I did. I felt safe around her. Granted, I felt safe with my whole family, but ever since she found me, I wasn't wanting to be far away from her, cause even the thought scared me.

So, it was soon time for everyone to go to, what Aurora called, the feast and Mommy picked me up. Once again I was feeling nothing in my body. I did feel a bit cold in the face as we made our way to the feast. Once there, I heard daddy say, "Good thing we were able to get a den close to the feeding den, brbrbrbr."

"Humphrey, you're getting Talcane all wet. He doesn't need his sniffles to get worse," Mommy scolded with me in her mouth, I giggled at how she sounded.

I hear a lot of other voices talking and for some reason, felt like I was being watched. Maybe it was the numbness getting to me, but I still couldn't shake the feeling. I soon get the feeling of my body back as mommy sets me down in her paws once more, giving me another bath soon after. I was about to wonder why until I realized I was cold and mommy's bath with her tongue was warming me up. I hear a lot of voice talking to my mom and dad about me and I soon felt my tummy rumble again. I whimper in displeasure and Mommy said, "Oh, it's okay Talcane. Mommy's got your meal for you."

I felt her pick me up then set me down next to where mommy's milk was. I soon started to drink again as I nursed from mommy. "Hey, how come you got to help him, Mom?" Runt said.

"Because the last meal was his first one from me. I had to make sure he was going to drink my milk. It's to test a bond between the two of us. If you want to help him in the future til he's old enough to walk, that's okay Runt, just understand, the first time is a test," Mommy said.

"Oh, okay," Runt replied.

I hear someone talking about what sounded like a story about our wolf ancestors and listened until I felt to tired to stay wake. I soon buried my face into mommy's fur and started fall asleep and heard Clawdette say, "Sweet dreams little brother."

That was the last thing I heard before the days events finally put me to sleep.

**End of Chapter two. Hope it was good. This may jump from First person p.o.v. to Third person p.o.v. and back here and there. So, I got to meet the rest of my family and one of the two wolves who threw me into their world. Well, guess I'll have to actually thank them if I ever remember they did it, _if _I remember, cause this is a good life in the wild so far. I'll update when I can. And don't worry, my other stories will be updated when I have the time. Please leave a positive review and constructive criticism for me. Thank you. As always, stay tuned.**


End file.
